In an environment in which a subscriber host and/or an access node, such as a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM) associated therewith, has access to a provider network via two or more chassis, a need exists to ensure that changes to subscriber host information, such as a change of authorization or other change in network service parameters, are propagated to each of the two or more chassis, e.g., so that at any given time, and without delay, a formerly backup chassis can begin to serve as an active chassis with respect to the subscriber host. A way is needed to ensure such information is propagated without requiring the RADIUS server or other subscriber information repository to associated multiple chassis with a subscriber host and/or send to multiple chassis changes to subscriber information.